Question: Add. $\dfrac{1}{4} + \dfrac{8}{6} = $
$\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\dfrac{1}{4}$ $\dfrac{8}{6}$ $+$ $\dfrac{1\times 3}{4\times 3}$ $\dfrac{8\times 2}{6\times 2}$ $+$ $\dfrac{3}{12}$ $\dfrac{16}{12}$ $+$ $= \dfrac{{3} + 16}}{12} $ $= \dfrac{19}{12}$